Fred Goes Camping
Fred Goes Camping '''is the 20th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 28, 2008. Description Fred has big plans for his end of summer camping trip before he starts kindergarten, and looks forward to auditioning for the school play! Transcript '''Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And as I already told you I'm going camping. But it kind of stucks because I can't afford a tent. But it's okay 'cause I'm just gonna make a tent out of bar stools and blankets now. So yeah. It's gonna be really fun... Fred's Grandma: (offscreen) Fred, camping outside is dangerous! Fred: Grandma, I've been planning this for a long time! Please! Fred's Grandma: (offscreen) There's no way, Fred. Get inside now! Fred: (sadly) Seriously? Gosh! (angrily) My grandma's so annoying! She has to take the fun out of everything. She's such an old wrinkly hag. (softly) I didn't even think that my grandma would notice I was outside because she's too busy watching something on TV called the Presidential... Democratic... convention... or something like that. That's just my personal theory, but... Fred's Grandma: (offscreen) Fred, what did I tell you? Get inside now! Fred: (walks to the house) Okay, I'm coming! Gosh, Grandma, you have to ruin all the fun! (screen cuts to Fred in his room) Fred: (angrily) I'm really mad that my grandma wouldn't let me camp outside! (softly) But I didn't get mad because I've been practicing holding in my temper tantrums. It's been pretty hard that so far it's working out. Even though I wanna poison my grandma's spoon when she's not looking, I'm gonna hold it back. Okay. Well, I'm gonna start making the tent. (screen cuts to Fred's bed as the tent he made) Fred: Okay. Well, I just made my tent you can see it behind me. And I know I'm not an architect or anything, but this turned out really hackin' awesome. I don't even care if it sounds like I'm bragging. The only thing that's gonna kinda be bad is that I don't have any pillows. A few nights ago, I let the cat with rabies sleep with me in my bed and, she had a few accidents. So my grandma just threw away all the pillows. (screen cuts to Fred looking out the window checking if it was raining) Fred: Good thing I didn't go camping outside, it's raining! That would've just been down right stupid. (screen cuts to Fred in the tent) Fred: Hey guys, I'm inside the tent now. It's kind of lame because I just have to lay down the whole time because the tent is too short. But like I said, I'm not an architect so don't even laugh. (Fred singing in the background) Fred: My grandma said that if you're mean to people, then you're not gonna go very far in this world. (Fred singing in the background ends) Fred: (singing) I'm sleeping in my tent! I'm sleeping, even though it's still light out! (stops singing, makes a bird in the shadow with his hands) Oh my gosh, there's a bird behind me! I learned how to do that bird thing at school today. My first day of kindergarten was today. (screen cuts to Fred after he got out of the tent) Fred: It was kinda stupid, but I have some really good news to tell you. I'm auditioning for a play! At school, I was walking down the hallway, and I saw a flyer that said that there was auditions for a play called, "Grease!" I really don't know what the play is about. It's kind of urine how it's called, "Grease." Because last time I checked greases stuff on a hamburger. So yeah. I decided that the way I'm gonna get famous is by becoming an after. And then later, my carrier I can cross over and become a singer. (screen cuts to Fred back in the tent with the light off) Fred: Okay. Well, I'm back inside the tent because it's getting really dark out. (sadly, scared) Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you guys that I'm really scared right now! Because somehow YouTube found out that I was not old enough to have a YouTube account. And they said that people who are underage and have YouTube accounts are diminishing the user experience on their site. (softly) But, whatever. I'm just gonna lie and say that I'm way over that I really am. (scared) Oh my gosh, I just thought of something. What if the grizzly bear tries to come into my tent?! (softly) But I guess that probably won't happen, but I'm still kind of worried. Whatever. I'm just gonna go to sleep. (starts to sleep, then wakes up when he hears Kevin pretending to be a grizzly bear, getting scared) Kevin: (offscreen, in a fake grizzly bear voice) I'm a grizzly bear and I'm gonna hurt you! You better get out of the tent right now, or I'm gonna eat you! Fred: (scared) Okay, I'll get out! (gets out of the tent) I just got out of the tent and there's nothing here! I really don't know how this could happen to me. Kevin: (offscreen) Oh my God, what a loser! You were camping inside your house, dude! Fred: (sadly) What the heck, Kevin? Why are you inside my house, you creep? Get out! Kevin: (offscreen) You're such a loser! Wait until I tell the whole entire school about this! Fred: (sadly) Wait until I tell everyone how you creeped into my house! GET OUT! (to everyone) Oh my gosh, he just left in everything, but I'm still really scared because he didn't tell everyone! (softly) Whatever. I'm just gonna sleep on my grandma's bedroom floor now. I always sleep on my grandma's bedroom floor whenever I'm scared. Okay. Well, I guess I'm gonna go then. Wish me luck because my auditions are coming up soon. Bye! (Fred) (youtube.com/Fred) (SUBSCRIBE!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Grandma (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) Category:Videos